Melody of Love
by C h i b i C h i n a
Summary: Jamie x Tina. Jamie, you can never tell what he is thinking. Could he be hiding his feelings behind his insults? Tina, will always still talk to him, even if he is.


**I don't own Harvest Moon and all the Jazz~**

bleh, my writing and spelling are crappy, hopefully it should get better.

Well, Enjoy!~ [more chapters to come...]

* * *

><p>Tina, is a young pretty female farmer at the age of seventeen. She runs a ranch called "Magic Ranch" in Flower Bud Village. Cheyenne came to this town on an Exciting Ranch Plan, two months ago. The first day of Fall. Her true adventure started two months ago, when sprites payed her a little visit. The Harvest Goddess has been turned to stone, only can Tina retrieve Musical Notes and set her free...<p>

Chapter One!~ "Happy New Year Jamie!"

Spring: Day One

"Ivan! Don't jump on me!" A young female whined as her energetic orange dog jumped on her. She could hear it bark, this made her quite awake. She grabbed her dog and placed it back on the floor. She got up out of her bed and stretched her arms high up. While doing this a small yawn escaped her mouth. Today was Spring first, the new years festival was going on right now! And like always she was going to be late.

"Eek! I'm late! I hate being late for festivals!" The female quickly called out. She quickly slipped off her pajamas and changed into her normal wear. She tied her hair up in her trade-mark twin pig-tails. She bolted out the door and ran towards the main square. luckily, her house was located in town, she was almost right beside the town square. She quickly ran through below a banner stating about the news year festival.

"Hello!~ I have arrived at last!" The cheerful female called with all her heart. She waved seeing her friends already here. The food was all set out on tables, people were chit chatting among themselves. Oh, how she loves festivals.

"Tina!" A male with a green hat on called to her. He swiftly came over to her side. He then patted her should chuckling a bit.

"Basil, you're back. How was your winter?" Tina asked him. Winter had just ended. Her friend Basil leaves for Winter to go on an hunt for greenery.

"Quite fun, it didn't even seem like Winter where i went! haha" Basil said with another heartful chuckle.

"Eh? Lucky! I was stuck doing almost nothing! All i did was feed my animals and mine..." Tina complained as she then let out a large sigh.

"Basil! Try some of this!" A young pink haired female called out. She then grabbed Basil's arm and pulled him off with her.

"See ya Basil, and Nina. Happy New Year!" Tina waved to Basil who was being pulled off with Nina to go try a dish. Tina stretched her arms out and looked around. She didn't see anyone who wasn't talking with someone. She never liked jumping itno conversations. Then at the corner of her eye she saw him. She saw a tan cowboy hat tilted on someone's head. It was Jamie. Her rival in more then one way. She figured that she should go say hello to him and wish him a happy new year. She then walked over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy New Year Jamie!~" Tina called happily as she jumped right in front of him at the last moment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Happy New Year" Jamie's voice seemed almost flat in a sense. It was defiantly his normal tone.

"Geez, thanks for the thoughtful New year greeting" Tina said crossing her arms a bit.

"How many notes have you collected? Not that i care or anything..." Jamie asked her, adding the fact that he didn't care after a short pause.

"I have around twenty" Tina told him. "And if you didn't care, why would you ask?" Tina mumbled underneath her breath. The gentle warm Spring breeze picked up. The breeze carried the smells of all the delicious food set out for the festival. Tina looked at the table Jamie was at. She saw six differnt dishes. Surely Jamie wasn't going to eat ALL six of these dishes. So, Tina grabbed one. It was cake! What kind of cake? Strawberry Banana cake! It looked delicious.

"Oi, i was going to eat that" Jamie told her grabbing the plate the cake was on. He noticed that Tina's eyes widen as her cake was taken away from her.

"Well, why that dish! Aren't there five other dishes there?" Tina pointed out.

"Yeah and? Why can't you have one of those five dishes?" Jamie quickly asked her.

"Because, that one isn't labeled as YOURS. So therefore, i should get it. I got to it first" Tina told him, she smirked slightly. She crossed her arms and nodded her head. She awaited his reply, which she knew was going to be defeat. She could already taste the strawberry and banana mixed cake.

"I made it. So, shouldn't i get it? Besides, I've been at this table since the festival started" Jamie commented. He then pulled out his fork and took a bite of it.

"Wahhh...I wanted cake..." Tina said as she un-crossed her arms and looked at Jamie enjoying the cake that she thought she was going to eat. She looked back over at the table and grabbed another dish. Though, no dish could compare itself to the delicious cake she wanted. The dish she grabbed this time was simple. Pancakes with honey. She then didn't see a fork anywhere.

"Jamie, do you have an extra fork so i can eat my pancakes?" Tina asked him. Her mood for some strange reason brightened up in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, here. You don't have to bother bringing it back. i know you need utensils at your farm." Jamie bluntly said as he handed her a fork.

"I'll treasure it!~" Tina called happily hoping to just maybe, get under Jamie's skin a bit.

"Uh-huh." Jamie muttered as he ate another bite of his cake. He looked over at Tina who was happily stuffing her face with the delicious and soft pancakes. She was such a hassle, he didn't even know why she came over here in the first place.

"What? Is something on my face?" Tina asked him, she caught him looking at her face.

"Yeah, you eat too messily. It's right above your lip" He bluntly told her. Quickly taking another bite of his cake.

"Oh, thanks" Tina said as she took her arm and wiped off the food remain she had above her lip.

"I love New Year" Tina cheerfully said to herself.

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"Nothing~" She responded as she put her empty plate down on the table her and Jamie were standing in front of.

"You're a fast eater. It'll all go to your hips, then you'll be fat" Jamie said as he still had a good jukn of his cake left.

"I exercise! So, Humph!" Tina said as she then walked off to go into a differnt crowd of people. She walked over to Joe and Kurt, Woody's apprentices.

"Yo!~" She called cheerfully to them.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Jamie asked himself as he then set down his unfinished cake. He put his hand down on the smooth wooden table top. It seemed creeper like but he silently watched everyone, including Tina for the rest of the festival.

"Everyone! This concludes our New Year Festival! I wish you all the luck this year" Mayor theodore called out to everyone. Everyone cheered and went their own ways home.

Tina stretched out her arms high in the air as she walked back home. She then saw Jamie going his own way home past her house. Before she entered her house she smiled and waved to Jamie.

"Happy New Year Jamie!"

"Whatever" Jamie bluntly replied and was on his way again.


End file.
